


Night On The Town

by Sylph_of_Space



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Language, Adult Themes, Chapter Titles Are Song Titles, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Lucifer Interrupts, Lucifer and Natalie Don't Know Each Other Yet, More tags to be added, Natalie Doesn't Give Up That Easy, Night on the town, One Night Stand, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Space/pseuds/Sylph_of_Space
Summary: Kristi, Laila, and Natalie decide to have a night on the town for Natalie's twenty-first birthday. It's a girls night out... Except of course it doesn't go that way. Felix is dragged along as the designated driver, so he takes them to where Anthea works: a night club. She's a dancer there, with Ipos as her boss and Sheila as a bartender.That's when Lucifer bursts in on their plans, of course. His eye is caught by the happy-go-lucky, feisty redheaded girl, so of course he starts laying down all his moves. Natalie knows what he's intending and decides to make him work for it. He rises to the challenge, because he doesn't give up easy.Natalie also won't give up with the stubborn, complicated man that she forces to be in her life. No, he's not getting away after just one night, not on her watch.





	1. Raise Your Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will have a title that is a song. This one is: "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk

"No." Felix growled out. "I don't care if it's the president asking, I'm not fucking driving three girls around town all night." 

"Pleeeeeease?" Natalie begged. They needed a designated driver. None of them would be sober all night. "Do it for Laila." Laila would not stoop to doing puppy dog eyes or begging, but she did give him a look. 

"C'mon, Felix. You can take us to Anthea's if you want." The black haired girl shrugged. Felix stared at his girlfriend and her two friends for a moment. 

"Fuck! Fine." He snapped. "Hurry up." Natalie squealed and rushed around her flat, throwing things in her purse. Wallet (with cash), pepper spray, feminine products (because Mother Nature is truly evil and strikes without warning), phone, keys, headphones, and gum. She was excited: it was her twenty-first birthday so her two longtime girl friends were taking her out, Kristi and Laila. Kristi was a typical preppy blonde, trying to be a journalist. She was also a bit shy when it came to things that made her nervous. Laila was extremely goth and worked in one of those old shops Natalie found morbidly fascinating. It was full of occult kind of stuff. Felix was her hotheaded boyfriend. Natalie was very single but it didn't bother her. 

"Lets go!" Natalie said cheerfully. Laila only rolled her eyes at the never-ending optimism the orange haired girl held. Felix shoved his hands in his pockets, grumbling about being blackmailed by his own girlfriend, and left first. Laila followed, dressed in a black dress that suited her style nicely. Kristi left second, dressed in a cute blue dress that was modest. Natalie left last, locking up behind her. Her hair had been curled loosely, so it held big, loose curls. Kristi had insisted on makeup, so she caved and let her put lipstick on her, among a few other natural looking things. Her dress was red, with the straps crossing over her chest and giving the illusion she was well-endowed. It ended just above her knees, so it was modest enough.

Kristi was always a little uptight, but seemed to relax around her two friends as they got in the car. Felix was driving, so Laila sat in the passenger seat, making Kristi and Natalie sit together. "We're going to Anthea's cause I wanna see her and have a normal fuckin' person to talk to while you all go out of your minds." Felix snarked. Anthea was Felix's closest friend, they were basically siblings. She was a dancer at a club, but she never stripped. She just danced. Natalie liked her quite a bit and didn't mind seeing her tonight at all.

"That's fine! Let's just go!" Natalie grinned widely, flinging an arm over Kristi's shoulders. "Ahh, I'm twenty-one! Can you guys believe it?" 

"Hardly." Laila muttered. 

"I mean, I know I've technically been an adult for a couple of years but now I really have to get everything together, huh. Weird." She thought for a moment. She had a part-time job at a bakery, when she wasn't in school. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life yet. Right now, she was working on a degree in botany, but she just didn't know what to do with herself. She hoped it would come to her soon. 

"You have things together more or less now. No need to fret." Laila pointed out. 

"Yeah, you do. I think your focus on plants is good, you could do a lot with it." Kristi piped up. "I could even write articles on things you do, help you make history!" 

Natalie laughed. "Thanks." The three friends chattered on, with the occasional snarky remark from Felix thrown in, until he finally parked the car. 

"Get out. I'll find a better parking spot." He said. No one moved for a moment until he nearly shoved Laila towards the door, then everyone bailed. 

"Crowded tonight." Laila muttered. 

"It'll be fine, c'mon!" Natalie lead the small pack of girls into the club, flashing a confident grin at the bouncer. Natalie had visited Anthea at her work a couple times before so the club didn't faze her as much as it did Kristi, who wasn't one for the club scene.

The first thing Natalie did was march straight up to the bar, where a woman with light pink hair was serving drinks. "Hello! I am twenty-one today, and I would like one alcohol, please." Natalie grinned widely. The woman stared at her with unseeing eyes. 

"Natalie McAllister." She said. "You want a surprise?" Natalie nodded, before remembering the bartender couldn't see her and answered her verbally. Laila and Kristi came up as well. 

"I'm.... sorry, are you blind?" Kristi asked rather bluntly. 

"Yes. My name is Sheila." Sheila answered simply, handing Natalie her fruity drink. "It's strawberry." She told her. "Do you want something too?" Sheila turned to Kristi, which mildly freaked her out since Sheila was blind but still could seem to 'see' her way around. 

"Um.... yeah. Just, what Natalie is having." Kristi said nervously. Laila ordered something stronger than the other two girls. 

"How're you, Sheila? How's Ipos? Is he here tonight? I don't see him around." Natalie asked between sips. 

"I'm fine. He is also fine. I believe he's here, but he's.... in the back." Sheila said cryptically, but Natalie knew what that meant and simply nodded along. "Pax is back there as well." 

"Oh! Pax. Feisty kid." Natalie grinned. Kristi just blinked at her, wondering why Natalie knew all these people if she hardly ever went clubbing and couldn't even legally drink until today. 

"Pax is a friend of Felix's. Anthea is practically his sister, so he comes here a lot. I have come a few times, and Natalie has too. She knows Sheila, the bartender, and Ipos, the club owner. They're married." Laila filled Kristi in on the intricacies of everyone and how they all connected. Felix chose that moment to show up and tell the girls he was going to hang around Anthea until they left, before disappearing. 

"One alcohol, please?" A deeper voice interrupted their conversation with his words and laughter. "Seriously kid? You couldn't think of any way better to order a damn drink?" Natalie turned to face the person teasing her, all puffed up and ready to go off on him. She paused for a moment, taking in the man's appearance first. 

He had black hair, all slicked back and out of his face, with white dashed through it. He had two earrings in the cartalige of both his ears and small gauges in each ear. He was wearing a simple black shirt, the top few buttons undone and revealing tan skin. He was a tan man. Tall too. His legs seemed to go on forever in his black pants, ripped in a couple places with a couple chains dangling out of them. His eyes held mischief and challenged her, as did the smirk he had plastered on his face. "I'll have you know, I am twenty-one today and I am far past 'kid' thanks very much!" She snapped at him. 

"But you're so short." He teased. She knew he was teasing her, he wanted to get a rise out of her. 

"I am not that short! You're just.... really tall." She knew her comeback was weak and terrible. "Agh, I'm here to have a great time and get drunk and you're ruining that mood." She turned her back on him, but noticed Kristi and Laila had disappeared. 

"They went to the dance floor." Sheila told her. "They asked me to tell you that, and to keep you from doing anything not smart." 

"Oh... thanks." She muttered, sipping her drink a little bitterly. 

"I didn't mean to crash your mood, you're just so easy to tease." The man said smoothly. _Turning on the charm, eh?_ "My name is Lucifer." He smirked at her. 

"Natalie." She frowned. "Lucifer? Like the devil?" 

"Yeah, but I'm not the devil." He raised an eyebrow. "I can be that bad, though." 

She laughed. "You're so full of yourself. For crashing my party night, you have to dance with me." She grabbed his arm, ignoring his protests. "One dance! Then you're free." She told him. He rolled his eyes and didn't fight her as hard as he could have. She had a fire and he now had a target for the night. This should prove to be.... interesting.


	2. Crazy Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Crazy Kids" by Ke$ha

Natalie didn't let go of Lucifer until they were on the dance floor. She finally let him go so he could dance with her. A song played, not the typical bass-filled songs you couldn't hear yourself thinking over. It still had bass, it still had techno feeling to it, but it had a rhythm. Lucifer did not dance, but he _especially_ did not dance to the normal club crap. At least this had some kind of rhythm to it. It seemed that Natalie, however, did not have any rhythm, but she didn't care. She would dance as wildly as she wanted. She lifted her arms in the air and waved them around, swung her hips around, giggling the whole time. He only rolled his eyes, hardly moving. She grabbed his arms and made him move, surprising him. "Dance with me! Don't be so stubborn." She grinned and he groaned. 

He tried to dance with her and show her some damn rhythm. He took her hands in his and moved them around, stepping around her feet, spinning her and moving with the crowd, with the beat. She wasn't half bad when she actually listened to the music and moved with it instead of her own weird mental rhythm. He started to actually enjoy dancing (Him! Enjoy dancing!) when her two friends reappeared. "Natalie. I see you've met Lucifer." Laila said. Kristi's eyes almost bulged out of her head at that name. 

"How do you know him?" Natalie asked in surprise, slowing her moves. 

"Friend of Felix's. Some kind of mentor? Felix really looks up to him." She explained with a shrug. "And he used a pickup line on me once." 

"You got shot down by Laila?" Natalie turned to her dance partner with an amused eyebrow raised. 

"So what? I was off my game." He shrugged. 

"You don't have game." Laila deadpanned. Natalie burst into laughter at Lucifer's face. He looked surprised and pissed at the same time. He turned and stalked off the dance floor, back to the bar where he sulked. 

"Oh, come on Laila. I was enjoying myself. He's not half bad looking." Natalie whined. 

"You shouldn't get involved with a guy like that. He puts off this vibe, like he's a bad guy. Or a drug dealer." Kristi said nervously. 

"I think he might be a typical bad boy, but he's not dangerous. Doesn't seem that way." Natalie pondered. 

"He wants to sleep with you." Laila deadpanned again. "Unless you plan on letting him, don't lead him on." 

"If I did let him, it wouldn't be a one night stand, and he'd have to work for all this." Natalie gestured at herself with a snicker. Then, she really thought about it. He was.... kind of attractive. Her friends seemed to know him, or know of him. Laila didn't hate him, and Laila hated everyone, except Felix, Natalie, and Kristi. Well, hate is a strong word. Mostly she didn't care about anyone except her small group of friends, and her boyfriend. So why not make him work for it, let him get what he wants? He wouldn't get away after one night anyways. She would at least be his friend after. He may be stubborn, but so was she. Her mind made up, she marched off the dance floor. "Hey." 

Lucifer nodded at her. "Hey." His tone was short, clipped. 

"Laila didn't mean anything by it. Don't be such a marshmellow and get over it." Natalie rolled her eyes as he downed a shot. "Anyways, I was going to offer for you to join us for tonight." 

"Really." He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want to spend my night with three giggling girls who are seeking to get shitfaced." 

"I _think_ you are alone anyways, so what do you have to loose? Besides you'd be around three cute girls. And, I dunno." She shrugged. "You seem cool. C'mon, join us." She batted her eyelashes at him. 

"Don't... don't do that kid. It doesn't work for you and it looks stupid." She stopped and instead stared at him. 

"I'm being nice to you and you're insulting me." 

"Part of my many charms." He chuckled. "Okay, so, say I join you. What are your plans?" 

"Hitting another club, maybe another after that. Think of a bad crawl, but clubs. And actually sticking around instead of popping in for only a little bit. Then, just going around town. A night on the town!" She grinned widely. "And then... I dunno we'll all go home." 

"How about you come to my place instead?" Lucifer purred, raising an eyebrow. Natalie blushed a little, but kept on. 

"Maybe. You have to come with us, and actually participate!" She said firmly. "And then _maybe_." She paused. "Just cause I say I'll go to your place doesn't mean anything either! I could go there and just go to sleep!" 

"Sure, sure. So when do you plan on leaving here?" He asked, half ignoring what she said. 

"After Anthea performs. We all know her so we thought we'd support her while we're here." Natalie smiled and it was a genuine smile, not just a smile for show or induced by alcohol. 

"How do you know her?" Lucifer frowned in confusion. 

"I know Laila and Felix. It's kind of required to know Anthea if you know Felix." She pointed out. Lucifer agreed with a silent nod. The song changed and she glanced at the stage. "Oh! I think she's going on now." She faced the stage fully now, waving a little at Anthea. Anthea didn't wave back, but Natalie knew she had been seen. It was the sparkle in her eye that told her. 

Anthea didn't strip. She just danced. Some would call it erotic. Some would call it exotic. And still some would just call it very good dancing. Natalie thought she was very skilled and very beautiful too. She wished she could work somewhere better, but at least she had a job. After her dance was over (and it was amazing as always, very fluid and wonderful) Kristi and Laila came back to Natalie. "Do you want to move on?" Laila asked. 

"Sure. Let's just grab Felix." She answered. Laila left then to track down her boyfriend. Kristi glanced at Lucifer but quickly averted her gaze. Something about him put her on edge. He just found it amusing. "How did you get here?" Natalie asked Lucifer. 

"Bike. I can ride with you all if you want, just bring me back here." He shrugged. He liked how she was a challenge so he'd play her little game. She'd be putty in his hands eventually. 

"A bike? Like a motorcycle?" Natalie's eyes lit up with the idea of another thrilling addition to her night. 

"Yeah." He searched her eyes for a moment. "You want to ride it?" He ventured. 

"Could I?" She asked. 

"Sure. If you want." He shrugged. "You're gonna freeze." He added with a small smirk. 

She huffed. "I can handle it." She turned to Kristi. "Tell Felix to go to the next club, Nox. I'll meet you all there, I promise." She grinned widely. Kristi opened her mouth to protest the idea of Natalie riding a motorcycle in the city with a man she hardly knew but before she could, Natalie had turned back to Lucifer. "Ready to go?" 

Lucifer stood up and started walking towards the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. She rushed after him as he left the club. They walked down the street a little in silence before they came across his bike, parked by the sidewalk. "Here." He handed her his extra helmet and dug out a jacket from one of the pouches on the side. It was a heavy leather jacket with more chains on it than his pants and metal studs. He slipped it on and she noticed wings of fire were on the back of the jacket. _Angel wings?_

"Thanks." She put the helmet on, slightly regretting this because it would ruin her hair, but mostly just excited. He swung his leg over the bike and she slid on the back. 

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight." He told her seriously. He wasn't teasing her this time. She put her arms around his middle and held her hands in front of him, holding on tight. When she was ready, he kicked up the kickstand and revved the engine. She felt the power of the bike under her, the rumbling of the engine, and it sent a jolt of energy up her spine. He pulled out of his spot and joined the traffic on the road, roaring down it as she clung to him from behind and felt alive.


End file.
